kkundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
KK Undead: Extinction
KK Undead: Extinction ''is the fourth installment of the KK Undead saga. It is inspired by the zombie film ''28 Days Later ''and the Malay film, ''Desolasi. Premise The film is set five years after the events of KK Undead: Domination. Joshua discovers that the city of KK became an empty ghost town, with the entire population of the town having disappeared. After being attacked by a zombie, Joshua suspects that the zombies have risen again and had turned the entire population into zombies. After finding a Zombie Revolution Front banner, Joshua is determined to find out the solution to the mystery. He joins a group of survivors on his quest. Plot Chapter XVI - "World’s End" Five years after KK Undead: Domination, Joshua finds himself in a desolate KK, with no inhabitants at all. Everything looks the same, the buildings, the roads, and the house he lives in - everything is there, but not a single human being is in sight. Though he is frantic at first, he then realizes that all of them became zombies, after being attacked by one of his friends (who became a zombie). Joshua makes his way to the major administration building in KK to inform the city council about the strange happening, but did not realize that it had now became the Zombie Revolution Front’s headquarters, splattered with blood and graffiti. Later, he sneaks to SMK KK where he sees some of the townspeople being converted into zombies via cruel methods. He sees two of his friends being tortured to death before being injected with irradiated blood from a large cabinet, turning them into zombies. The methods are discovered to come from a bestselling book Joshua read about Nazi human experimentation written by Jo. Fearing for his life, Joshua runs away from the school, but realizes that the walls and the gate are covered with barbed wire. Joshua looks behind to see a group of zombies about to capture him. Luckily, a mysterious band appeared and scared the zombies away. They escort Joshua out of the school. Chapter XVII - "The Survivors" The mysterious band lead Joshua to their bunker, where he realizes that the group consists of some of his old friends, who call their group the Survivors. The survivors are led by Viktor, Joshua’s Ukrainian neighbour. They show him the truth about the situation: the Evil Professor from Domination was not the mastermind of the zombie threat, but a certain “Madame Number One” of the Broom organization, a cyber-terrorist organization bent on eliminating world peace. Joshua tells the Survivors that his house is located on top of a hill, where it is safe from the zombies. Later, Joshua and the Survivors meet Dr. Dee, who has been hiding in the hospital’s lab during the mysterious event. Dr. Dee explains that the number of doctors and nurses in the hospital have been dwindling due to the zombie infestation, and they had to import medical staff from other countries. However, the only foreign medical staff the hospital had hired at the time is Dr. Dee’s beautiful mainland Chinese girlfriend Dr. Lin. Dr. Dee and Dr. Lin then show off Dr. Dee’s latest invention, the Reanimator. A thunderstorm happened outside the hospital. When Joshua, the Survivors and the doctors try to exit the building, the exit is blocked by the zombified Armed Forces members from the first movie. They kill Dr. Lin with an ice pick to the head and turn her into a zombie. Once outside the hospital, Joshua, Dr. Dee and the Survivors came across Kelvin, who had returned from Japan. Kelvin eventually joins the Survivors. Chapter XVIII - "Another Great Battle" The team now wanders the empty streets of KK, looking for zombies. Joshua came across a warehouse containing bottles of hydrochloric acid, the substance that could cure the zombies. Meanwhile at the Zombie Revolution Front building, the ZRF’s leader gives an epic and rousing speech about their goal towards world domination in conjunction with the second anniversary of the success of the Zombie Revolution Front. The speech is interrupted by the arrival of the Survivors, who engage in a great battle. Two of the Survivors are killed and converted, forcing the rest of the team to retreat before being joined by the superhero team from the third movie. Meanwhile, Joshua brings Dr. Dee’s Reanimator to an empty car park (the same car park where Mihasa and Sheila duelled in the first movie) and reanimated a toy dinosaur from his car. It became life size and can be controlled via a microchip. The Reanimator’s effects wear away after five hours. Later, Joshua meets a lost girl, revealed to be Riley Yen, the eldest daughter of his boss Corinne Yen. Chapter XIX - "We Need an Army" Joshua uses the Reanimator to “reanimate” his dinosaur toy collection to build an army. Officer M (from the first movie), now wheelchair ridden, makes her return. Chapter XX - "Judgment Day" Final battle of the movie. Part of the final battle takes place in the ZRF headquarters building. All the zombies are eventually cured. Cast TBA! Trivia * Movie references: ** 28 Days Later ** I am Number 4 ** Lucy Category:Films Category:KK Undead: Extinction